fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 248
編 星々の一撃 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Hoshiboshi no Ichigeki |Funimation Title= Tartarus Chapter - A Strike from the Stars |Adapted = Chapter 383 |Air Date = August 29, 2015 |Episode = 248 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song = FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2 =Chapter 384 }} Tartaros Arc: Attack of the Celestials is the 248th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 73rd episode of the 2014 series. Facing Tartaros, Lucy does her best to stand against the henchmen as well as the Demons. As Mard Geer places a reward on her head and Lucy is forced to fight against the entirety of the Dark Guild by herself, she is eventually overwhelmed by her opponents' strength. At that moment, it is Aquarius who offers Lucy the only way for her to save her friends. Summary With Lucy being the only survivor in the aftermath of Alegria's use, citizens of Magnolia are shocked to see a monster above the town. Plutogrim then lets out a cry of a sort, causing destruction to the town. As Lucy is covering her ears from the sound, she hears Mard Geer via Telepathy, who informs everyone about the success of Alegria as well as the Face operation, both of which confuse Lucy, who suddenly gets taken away by a strange liquid. Moving on, though, Mard also tells everyone about a human who managed to escape, subsequently ordering to get rid of them, offering a spot in Nine Demon Gates as a reward to the henchmen, while also offering something else if one of the Nine Demon Gates gets the job done instead. As Lucy is wondering about others, she is quickly found by Tartaros' soldiers. Using a piece of wood as a surfing board, Lucy uses Fleuve d'étoiles to knock her enemies out of balance of their own boards. As the backup then arrives and shoots beams at her, Lucy dodges the attacks, uses her whip to hang onto the ceiling and kicks one of the henchmen. Still under threat, Lucy summons Sagittarius, who shoots down the remaining troops. However, Lamy, who is rather sliding on the surface of the liquid and is unaffected by Sagittarius' attacks due to her Slippery Curse, suddenly jumps and causes the latter to go back to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy then summons Virgo, but starts losing balance on her board as Torafuzar comes to get her, prompting her to summon Leo to defend her. While Leo is fighting Torafuzar and Virgo is going against Lamy, they notice Lucy being exhausted due to multiple summons, thus deciding to finish the battle as soon as possible. With Jackal now joining the fray, Lucy takes him on herself and attacks with Fleuve d'étoiles, but forgets about Jackal's Curse, which causes explosion in her immediate vicinity due to touching him. As Jackal is continuing his assault, Torafuzar suggests that he kill her immediately, but the former rather decides to torment her, telling her that Happy and Natsu are dead. Not believing the Demon, Lucy decides not to give up and, as Jackal attacks her once more, she summons forth Aquarius, but, due to multiple summons, she falls down due to immense exhaustion. With Lucy being happy to see the Water Bearer on her side, Aquarius summons a giant wave, wiping out both Jackal and Lamy, while Torafuzar swims underwater and comes out to attack her. As Leo and Virgo go to help her, they are interrupted by Jackal, who defeats them with a single blow of his Curse, sending them both back to their world. With Aquarius also badly injured, Lucy turns out to not stand a chance against the Demons. As she tries to get up, Jackal tortures her even further with his Curse. Torafuzar then attempts to finish her off, only to leave when Jackal starts to threaten him. Lamy then holds the girl, but, instead of making Lucy explode, Jackal grabs Lamy's head, making it explode instead, with Lucy questioning his morale towards his comrades. Disregarding her, Jackal is about to kill Lucy, but she is saved by Aquarius in the nick of time. As she reveals that she can't defeat the Demon, Aquarius eventually suggest that Lucy summon the Celestial Spirit King. As Lucy wonders how, Aquarius explains to her that he can be summoned only when one of the Gold Keys is broken and the Celestial Spirit of the broken key has a strong bond with their master. As Lucy expresses her extreme disapproval, Aquarius tells her to break her key, as it's be the only way to stand against the enemies. Lucy stands behind her decision and subsequently starts crying over such an idea, but Aquarius tells her that she won't die despite not being able to see each other again, briefly telling her about her past experiences with Lucy afterwards. After receiving extreme pressure from Aquarius as well as her desire to save the friends she's finally made, despite being fond of her Spirits, Lucy ultimately breaks Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King. Before leaving, Aquarius remembers her time spent with Lucy, stating that she'll miss her, after which she thanks her for all she's done for her. As Aquarius then disappears and her key is broken, the Celestial Spirit King comes from the sky and strikes Plutogrim with his sword, dealing severe damage and causing it to crash down on the land. As Jackal is wondering what Lucy has done with the latter breaking down in tears, Mard Geer ends up face-to-face with Celestial Spirit King himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Lion, Loke ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Celestial Spirit King * |Regurusu}} * Curses used * *Bomb Curse Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Multiple Summon *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) *Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu) Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Manga & Anime Differences *Silver did not appear sensing a mage's presence in the anime. *The Fairy Tail members who are stuck in Alegria being shown is extended in the anime. *Plutogrim's "mouth" is kept straight before it roared in the anime, whereas in the manga it already began to bellow. *Additional scenes of the townspeople of Magnolia panicking are added in the anime. *Kardia Cathedral being destroyed is different between media. *Some of the soldiers of Tartaros appear with weapons in the anime. *The soldiers with staffs in the manga, instead have labryses that can shoot beams in the anime. *When Virgo is summoned, Lucy does not appear behind her in the anime. *The waves sometime appear calm, where they are more vigorous in the manga. *Torafuzar's shirt's pattern is instead plain in the anime. *Virgo and Loke's fight against Lamy and Torafuzar respectively, are slightly extended in the anime. *The piece of wood Lucy rides on is slightly different in the anime. *An additional flashback of Franmalth explaining that they can be revived is in the anime. *The position the explosions come to Lucy is mirrored between media. *Lucy flashbacks about her friends is added in the anime. *Torafuzar slashes Aquarius upwards in the manga, but downwards in the anime. *Rather than blowing her up completely, Jackal explodes Lamy's head only as her body stumbles backwards in the anime. *Aquarius' injury is visibly less bloody in the anime, making it appear as a few scratches. *There is less water behind Aquarius when she shoots Jackal away in the anime. *In the anime Jackal struggling to get to Lucy is added. *An additional sequence of Aquarius and Lucy's past together is added in the anime. *The anime adds an aura around Aquarius, as she encourages Lucy to summon the Celestial Spirit King. *Aquarius' flashbacks of her moments with Lucy are different between media, among them are: **Lucy saving Loke by summoning all her spirits. **Meeting Scorpio during their battle against Angel. **The S-class exam with Cana. **The day where they do a request to each Zodiac spirit. **Her time with her during her childhood. *Aquarius' key is broken down slightly different in the anime. *The position the Celestial Spirit King attacking plutogrim is flipped in the anime. **Additionally the design of his sword is slightly different. *Several Tartaros soldiers panicking as the attack on plutogrim is added in the anime. *Mard Geer and the Celestial Spirit King speaking of each other is omitted. Navigation Category:Episodes